


Холодные ночи

by Gevion



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дома Нормана ждет жена, которая, кажется, все еще его любит. Похоже, зря — потому что еще дома его ждет Оливия, которая вряд ли любила кого-либо хоть когда-то, но легче ему от этого не становится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Холодные ночи

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plastic_Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/gifts).



> написано в рамках АУ-моба по заявке "Норман/Оливия и Going away to war au"

Ночи в апреле сорок третьего холодные, звездные, и Норман, возвращаясь из клиники на несколько часов позже положенного — бумаг для заполнения меньше не становится, сколько их ни подписывай, — все время ощущает над собой это чистое небо и этот морозный свет.

Он так и ездит на автомобиле с откидной крышей, только поднимает воротник и надевает перчатки. Потом в теплом помещении от постепенно разогревающейся приливающей к лицу крови еще долго неприятно колет под кожей, но оно того стоит: апрельский ветер прочищает мозги не хуже ведра ледяной воды — они с Джей Аром так делали когда-то очень давно, в детстве, летом. От этого даже истомляющая жара отступала на время.

Норман сначала все никак не мог понять, почему брат женился, но не сказал ни слова. Потерял ребенка — и снова промолчал.

В том, что Джей Ар так же безразлично отнесся к своему уходу добровольцем, удивительного мало.

Норман думает об этом, чтобы не вспоминать о бумаге, которая лежит во внутреннем кармане пальто и холодит грудь. Это от нее у него что-то немеет слева, под ребрами. От нее, а не от дорогого шелка подкладки.

Джей Ар мерзнет сейчас в Нормандии, а Норман — здесь. Отказывается надевать зимнее пальто, которое ему предлагает Мари. У каждого свой предел и своя граница саморазрушения, за которую лучше не заходить. У Нормана она лежит — _лежала_ — где-то совсем близко, брат же отодвигал ее все дальше и дальше, хотя, казалось бы, после подписания прошения взять его добровольцем на фронт дальше просто некуда.

(Это настоящий подвиг, но еще — побег от себя, который геройством никак не назвать, и вот теперь-то Норман наконец видит родственную связь между собой и Джей Аром: он бежит точно так же, поспешно, не оставляя себе времени на размышления, и бумага с печатями в нагрудном внутреннем кармане, наверное, является точной копией той, которую получил его брат. Получил и никому не показал, а потом исчез.)

Дома Нормана ждет жена, которая, кажется, все еще его любит. Похоже, зря — потому что еще дома его ждет Оливия, которая вряд ли любила кого-либо хоть когда-то, но легче ему от этого не становится. Подумать только, она приняла его радушное приглашение, он сам привел ее, _впустил_ туда, куда не приводил ее Джей Ар, и это уже не изменить — остается только сбежать самому.

Оливия теперь — в его старом особняке, в его гостиной, в его постели на месте, которого никогда не занимала Мари, и все это у нее выходит так естественно, что никто и не замечает ничего, пока не становится поздно. Ни он, ни Мари, ни кто-то со стороны.

* * *

 

В темноте оранжереи ночные цветы пахнут особенно сильно. Норман ступает по выложенной камнями дорожке и старается запомнить все это: ему еще долго месить сапогами грязь и глину Европы.

У Оливии в одной руке пустой бокал, а в другой — бутылка вина из погреба.

— Что-то празднуешь?

— Мой мужчина уходит от меня на войну. — Она медленно оборачивается и ставит бокал на столик с вазой. Выливает дорогое красное вино из бутылки на землю. _В землю_.

Норман смотрит на это, как завороженный, и думает о том, сколько еще красного и солоноватого проливается в землю в эти минуты. Виноградники Италии, Испании и Франции в этот год собирают небывалые урожаи.

Оливия не пьяна, но желает казаться таковой, когда подходит к нему вплотную, прижимается губами за ухом и ведет ими по его шее, пачкая помадой. Потом отстраняется. Поправляет волосы, как ни в чем ни бывало, стирает остатки помады с губ тыльной стороной руки настолько неизящным жестом, что тот кажется чужим, и уходит в дом.

_Мой мужчина уходит от меня на войну._

Норман не знает, как сказать ей, что она сама — война, а у него всего четыре литра живой, горячей крови и лишь одно уже не такое молодое и бесстрашное сердце, и он боится, что вскоре Оливии этого станет мало.

* * *

 

Ночи в июне, июле, августе сорок третьего холодные, ясные — Норман мерзнет даже в самой теплой одежде.

При свете звезд он не пишет ответы на письма Мари, которые приходят исправно, оправдывая себя тем, что времени на это почти нет. И пишет — на письма Оливии, которые не приходят никогда.

**Author's Note:**

> Грамм *3*


End file.
